La familia Salamander
by islenatouya11
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son pareja ¿Como será la nueva vida de este par?. Mal summary pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por que o si no... pff...Bueno lo unico que me pertenece aqui es la historia y algunos personajes que me iré inventando ¡PREPARAOS PARA SUFRIR JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Natsu: Ya veis... la autora esta majara**

**Happy: AYE!**

**YO: mira quien habla el gato con alas y que habla y el mago que se crió con dragones y que come fuego ¬¬ A diferencia de vosotros yo soy completamente normal, excepto que me faltan dos tuercas lol.**

**Lucy: si seguis hablando no podremos empezar el cap, Que empiece el cap de una vez!**

**YO: Eso me tocaba decirlo yo!**

* * *

_**La familia Salamander/capitulo 1: Una boda**_ **¿Normal?**

Una joven de cabellos y ojos café, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le resaltaba las curvas, si, aquel era el estilo de Lucy Heartfilia, le gustaba abusar de su belleza (si no me creen miren el capitulo 1) y aquel día era el indicado. Quería presumir, pues ya que pronto iba a ser la señora Salamander ¿Por que no sentirse guapa? Cuando entró al altar sintió las miradas de muchos miembros masculinos del gremio, y por supuesto la de su futuro esposo.

El novio se quedó de piedra al ver a Lucy, sabía que le gustaba sentirse la mas guapa del mundo pero eso era pasarse... vió a Gray como la miraba, quiso partirle la cara en ese momento, pero se debía contener por que estaban en la iglesia, cuando estuvieran en el gremio podría hacer lo que quisiese.

Erza estaba emocionada, aunque no hubiese sido la madrina se sentía feliz por los dos, Cana estaba medio borracha quería recordar al menos algo de lo que pasara en la boda, por que si se hubiera emborrachado del todo recordaría una mierda la boda. A Lucy le costó mucho elegir a la madrina, pues teniendo a tres fieras, si he dicho tres fieras y con fieras me refiero a Erza, Juvia y Lissana, esta ultima incluso le pidió a Geminis que se convirtiera en Lucy para que se hiciera pasar por ella y le dijiera a todo el mundo que ella sería la madrina. Por lo que decidió que sería la madrina la única chica normal en fairy .Pero ella tampoco era tan normal, pues por pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel se volvió un poco rara...

El novio por su parte eligió el novio al azar...

**FLASHBACK**

-Quien me gane en una batalla será el padrino!

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Si, Natsu siempre hacia las cosas a su manera ¡Y valla que si! Pero no se podía hacer nada ya que ese era el espíritu de Fairy tail. Cosa que extrañaba a Lucy, por que no había visto por ninguna parte ese espiritu en la iglesia, sonrió por su parte, sabía que no habían hecho ninguna locura.

La boda ya había acabado, fue salir de la iglesia y todos empezaron a pelearse, era algo que no se podía entender, incluso el novio estaba peleandose, Lucy suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Erza, Juvia y Lissana, perseguían a Levy por haberle ''quitado'' la posibilidad de ser madrina.

Natsu peleaba con Gray por haber mirado a Lucy, y el otro peleaba por haber dicho que este había mirado a Lucy, aquella pelea no tenía sentido.

-Tu no me puedes decir lo que puedo hacer o no, come fuego!-gritó quitandose la ropa+

-Te digo lo que debes hacer por que me da la gana. Exhibicionista!-respondió el peli rosa- Rugido del dragon de fuego!-

Lucy por su parte recordaba cuando le dijo a sus espiritus celestiales que se iba a casar...

**FLASHBACK**

Loki estaba llorando y a la misma vez agarraba a Lucy de la pierna

-No te puedes casar! No!-sollozaba mientras impedía que caminara

-Casarse es de desesperados-soltó Aquario indiferente, mientras abrazaba a Escorpio

-Si fuiste tu la que me restregaba que no tenía pareja-dijo Lucy con una gotita en la frente

-M-me a-alegro por usted-tartamudeó Aries- P-perdon!

-¿Y ahora por que pides perdon?-respondió Lucy

-Si algún día tu esposo necesita un corte de pelo ya sabes avisame-dijo mientras movía las tijeras Cancer

-Espero que sea feliz Hime!-Virgo era la unica que no armaba escándalos, muchas veces dudó si ella tenía sentimientos, pues era como un robot y a la vez era muy masoquista

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Aquel era el comienzo de una nueva y emocionante vida, con el hombre que amaba, iba a tener que acostumbrarse un poco a las constumbres de este pero, si ya se había acostumbrado a su compañia ¿Como no iba a poder con su forma de ser?

* * *

**HOLA, HELLO, KONICHIWA. Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap**

**Natsu:Loca**

**YO: Come fuego**

**Happy: gato con botas!**

**Natsu y yo: huh?**

**Happy: pensaba que estabais jugando a mencionar cosas sin sentido**

**YO: bueno hasta la proxima!**


	2. ¿Esto es una luna de miel?

**Hola hola! Siento la espera pero es que estoy un poco liada xD Pronto subiré la conti de mis otros fanfic así que no se preocupen! Que empiece el cap!**

**PD: Oppa Salamander Style?**

**Happy: y eso que tiene que ver con el fic?**

**YO: Pos-pos ¿A ti que te importa?**

* * *

_**La familia Salamander/capitulo 2: ¿Esto es una luna de** **miel?**_

Todo en aquella casa era... ¿Como decirlo? Relajante. Era la luna de miel perfecta... allí estaban aquel para acostados en una hamaca, lo único que se podía oír era la suave brisa, combinado con las olas del mar. Aquello si que era una buena vida.

En sus rostros estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa ¿Quien iba a decirlo? El gran y alborotador Natsu estaba ¿Tranquilo? Eso era algo que incluso a Lucy le sorprendía ¿Pero esa era la idea no? Pasar los dos juntos un rato agradable donde nadie, repito ''NADIE'' lo podría estropearlo ¿Entendido?

Natsu se durmió y Lucy lo dejo durmiendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepara algo de comer para cuando el se despertara.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito lucy al ver lo que había en la cocina, Natsu se incorporo rápidamente y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina.

-Lucy que pasa!-dijo algo dormido pero desesperado, miró mas detalladamente la cocina-QUE HACÉIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ!- grito sorprendido el mago de fuego con un dedo que los señalaba.

-Es que crees que tu eres el único que puede arruinar las lunas de mieles?-dijo el maestro del gremio-Ademas... Soy el padrino, tengo derecho a espiar lo que hacéis esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono pícaro- Y que conste que nos soy el único que esta aquí- mientras Makarov decía todo eso Natsu recordaba como eligió al padrino.

**FLASHBACK**

-Quien me gane en una batalla será el padrino!-gritó Natsu parado en una mesa y con una cerveza en la mano, los gritos inundaron el gremio, casi todos pertenecían a hombres.

**5 minutos mas tarde**

Un derrotado Natsu apareció tirado en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza y un Makarov riéndose y los demás con unas caras de sorpresa dejando a una Lucy muy preocupada por las heridas de su futuro esposo, sinceramente nadie creía que el maestro iba a dejar de esa manera a un Dragon Slayer...

Natsu se intentaba parar, pero no podía sus piernas le pesaban y maldecía su debilidad al transporte ya que esa fue la forma en que el maestro dejó K.O a el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**FLASHBACK del FLASHBACK (WTF?!)**

Makarov con su increíble fuerza cogió a un Natsu desprevenido y lo tiró por los aires y calló justo en una canoa la cual estaba en el agua moviéndose y con el peso de Natsu hizo que se balanceara de un lado a otro, provocando que Natsu se mareara como siempre.

-Maldito!-exclamó aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Makarov aprovechando las circunstancias del peli-rosa le dio dos golpes en la cabeza luego o cogió y le hizo un ''fatality'' logrando así una perfecta combinación mortal, de no ser por que era Natsu no hubiera podido aguantar esa combinación tan letal y tan perfecta, pero claro el peli-rosa le tenía que hacer la revancha ¿Cuando? No se sabe ¿Ganará? Es lo menos posible, pero como es el protagonista pues seguramente ganará, no se sabe.

**FIN de todos los FLASHBACK**

-Natsu..Tierra llamando a Natsu...NATSUUUU!-una mano agitada pasó varias veces por delante de los ojos del peli-rosa intentando que este ultimo volviera a la realidad, donde debería estar.

-¿Eh?-el Dragon Slayer parpadeó varias veces intentándose incorporar después de que aquel humillante recuerdo, se le hubiera vuelto a pasar por la cabeza.

-Como que¿Eh?-regañó una rubia pregutandose que pasaba por la mente de su esposo-¿Natsu estas bien?

-Pareces un zombie...-aclaró el maestro-padrino y la rubia hizo un gesto de ''si''

-trampa...-se limitó a decir el señor Salamander

-¿Trampa?-dijeron los dos al unisono

-Tu trampa...-volvió a murmurar mientras apretaba los puños-MALDITO TRAMPOSO!-gritó el Dragon Slayer mientras le daba un puñetazo a makarov

-Natsu!-exclamó la señora Salamander asustada-Na-natsu que haces?!-preguntó exaltada mientras cogía con un brazo a su esposo, y lo tranquilizaba

-Es un maldito tramposo!-se defendió el peli-rosa con toda la ira del mundo mundial

-Tramposo?-preguntó extrañada

-SI! El hizo trampa cuando íbamos a elegir al padrino!-lo señaló con un dedo amenazador-TU! Tu sabías que yo odio los transportes!-Le gritó con ira-Pero me las vas a pagar!

-¿Acaso tu dijiste normas?-se defendió el maestro

-Bu-bueno yo... en realidad... no-su mente se quedó en blanco mientras una voz interna le decía ''Imbécil'' Lucy se quedó con una cara sorprendida y confundida, no sabía si enfadarse, reír, llorar o gritar...

-Hey...¿Que era eso de que no eres el único que vino aquí?-preguntó derrepente Lucy con curiosidad

-Aaa.. eso...no importa...-dijo indiferente Makarov

-¡¿Como que no importa?!¡Ahora me lo dices!-respondió la rubia con cierto tono de irritación en su voz

-Que da igual... no es nada...-repitió el maestro saliendo por la puerta

-¿¡A donde te crees que vas?! ¡No te irás sin decírmelo!- gritó la señora , pero ya era demasiado tarde, el había cerrado al puerta y se había largado

-Lucy... tengo hambre..-dijo un hambriento Natsu, cosa que hizo acordar a Lucy de algo

-La comida!¡No me de digas que se ha quemado!-se fue corriendo a la cocina a ver si su preciosa comida no se había chamuscado

-Mujeres...- se limitó a decir el peli-rosa y empezó a caminar hacia donde se había ido su esposa, pero después de todo no se podía quejar tenía todo lo que podía desear, una esposa linda y guapa, un gremio extraño y divertido, y una historia muy rara ¿Que mas podría pedir? ¡En ese momento era el hombre mas feliz del mundo mundial! ¡Y así quería seguir sintiéndose!

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAN CHAN! He aquí el cap 2, lu se muy corto y me he tardado mucho ¿No? No me maten que soy muy joven para morir, mejor maten a mi hermano, no espera que lo necesito para un trabajillo q le he puesto,mejor no maten a nadie, todos seamos pacifistas, paz y amor!**

**Gracias a todo/as los que me mandan reviews, y espero que lo sigan haciendo, que me inspiran mucho ÒwÓ **

**Se despide la autora loca de este fic**


End file.
